A network patching system is typically used to interconnect the various communication lines within a closet, computer room or data center. In a conventional network patching system, the communication lines are terminated within a closet or cabinet in an organized manner via one or more patch panels mounted on a rack or frame. Multiple ports are included in the patch panel, typically in some type of organized array. Each of the different ports is connected with a communications line. In small patching systems, all communications lines may terminate on the patch panels of the same rack or cabinet. In larger patching systems, multiple racks or cabinets may be used, wherein different communications lines terminate on different racks or cabinets. Interconnections between the various communications lines are made by connecting patch cords to the ports. By selectively connecting the various communications lines with patch cords, any combination of communications lines can be interconnected.
A patch panel typically includes connectors (such as RJ-45 jacks) on its front surface that receive mating connectors (such as RJ-45 plugs) for interconnection with other equipment. In most patch panels, a cable with a plurality of individual conductors is routed to the rear of the patch panel. The connection between the cable and the connectors of the patch panel is typically made through punch-down connectors or insulation displacement contacts (IDCs). Making these connections can be rather time-consuming, as can making changes to the connections subsequently. Moreover, as performance requirements become more stringent, it may be difficult for some types of connections to meet higher (e.g., Category 6A) performance requirements.
In view of the foregoing, it may be desirable to provide other configurations for patch panels and the like that simplifies interconnections and/or enhances performance.